Percival Richtofen Harvard
Percival Richtofen Harvard, the boy who lives to tell the tale, the tale of treachery, betrayal, and hellbent actions. Born to Severus Harvard and Elieen Richtofen, who are now deceased.. Born 1734, Percival Harvard lived a wealthy life, for his father, was a hard working merchant. Born on a ship off the coast of Hispaniola, his life began as a child living the average life, you know.. Being a mama's boy, helping her keep the house clean, do chores, make dinner, the usual. But, in his spare time he always took old clothing and put it on a stick packed with hay and pretended to sword fight it with a stick. For his 6th birthday he was given a cutlass. Yes, a real cutlass. (Quite the parents). The Cutlass WAS not sharpened. But, lets move on. On June 24th, 1740, the Harvard Manor was burned down to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes, debris, and The corpse of Percival's mother. Awaiting his father's return home, Percival waited months on end. But his father never returned to Port Royal. Even to this day, Percival has not seen his father, ever since his 6th birthday. Another year passed by, Percival living the life of a thief, trying to find food, and warmth to get by. He came across a lady name Taiga. She spoke with him, and she became his caregiver. Living a strict life he still WAS a mama's boy. Percival grew closer to this woman more than he did with his biological mother. Even tho, he didn't have much free time. 1751--- Chapter 1 "Blood Puddle" Strolling across town, running errands for Taiga, he decided to explore a bit and walked down a dark alley. He saw a shadow figure, tall. Stabbing a poor helpless old man, several times in the chest. He saw the old man fall to his knees, as the light left his eyes. The tall man turned around, noticing Percival he slowly walked towards him. Percival shaking in fear. He saw the man's face reveal. This man, was Edward Augustus Vulture, the hated vile character. Edward said words that he will never forget. "You will forget this, or I will make the world, forget you." Percival watched Edward slowly giving no response. Percival walked backwards and Edward chased him. Returning to his home, he locked himself inside his mothers room. Edward Vulture just outside the door, banging loudly. Percival ran to the dresser and pulled out a flintlock, tears falling down his face and flinched as he cocked it back as the door was broken down. He fired directly at Edward, between his eyes. He fell to the ground. Instantly dead. Percival got on his knees and watched the light leave the eyes of the man. Just as he did the old man. Footsteps could be heard, a British Empire soldier, by the name Maxamillion Beckett came in running, as he heard the gunshot. He found Edward's corpse and Percival standing there, tears running down his eyes. This is where, Percival joined, The British Empire. Maxamillion brought Percival to Johnny Goldtimbers, who accepted him into the Empire. This is where the story, begins. Chapter 2 - Future Ideas, Percival was at that age of getting out there, making himself worthy, choosing what he should do with his life. He was interested in being a medic, or the man at the helm of a ship. He couldn't decide. So, he came up with the idea of becoming a right hand man of Maxamillion, guarding him, running errands. At first, Maxamillion declined feeling he did not want to pester Percy, but, he finally decided to allow it. Percival ran home to his mother in joy. Informing her of his first job especially with the famous Maximillion Beckett AND The British Empire.